Color
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: The World has always been black and white. Sometimes a few shades of gray here and there. but once you found your soul mate, the world around you would burst into color. Lovino Vargas knew this, but will he find the person he's meant to be with? Or suffer alone in his own dull, gray world? Will Antonio be his color in the gray? Rated for Lovino and other pairings :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ciao guys! So, I know I still haven't posted the next chapter to La Bella Madre Italiana, but I'm working on it, so please be patient with me :) I don't know when the next chapter for that and Why? Will be posted, but probably sometime this week or the weekend? So yeah, just hold on a little longer. Um, anyway, so I saw this AU on tumbler, well, more like someone took a picture of it and showed it to me since I don't have a tumbler XD but basically, everyone sees gray, and you don't see any colors. Until you touch your soulmate's hand, and then the world bursts into color! And as long as your around your soul mate, then your world will always be in color. I absolutely LOVE AND ADORE this idea, and I really wanted to use it. I would credit the idea, but I don't know who created it :( I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here it is. It's Spamano, as most of my stories are, and I really hope you like it! If you came up with this idea, or know the person who did, please message me! I would love to thank them or you for coming up with this brilliant AU :)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything in this story! None of the characters, I don't own the anime, I don't own NADA!**

Everyone knows that the world is gray, no colors at all. Really, it is, I'm being serious.

From the time you're born, all you see is gray, light and dark shades of it so you can tell what a couch is, and so forth. During the day, the sky is almost white to some, or a very light grey to others. At night, the sky is pitch black, with light grey dots that are the stars. The moon is pretty much the same, big, milky, and white.

Everything is grey, and white and black.

At least, until you find your soul mate.

The one you're destined to be with, and who'll love you forever, and you will love them. For some reason, you have to touch their hand, more specifically, their ring finger, since the vain in that finger connects to the heart. Once you do, your world bursts into color; you can see red, blue, green, orange, brown, pink, every color that people talk about. And this is how you know that you've found the one you're meant to be with.

Most of the time, the other sees color too, and they experience the same wonder that you do. Once you touch, and see the world for what it truly is, your chest feels warm, at least, that's what everyone says.

Everyone usually asks the other "Do you see it?" just to make sure, and if the other says "Yes", you are very lucky. Because, you do have the unfortunate souls, who find the person they love, and see the brilliant colors around them, and ask the same question, but the other says "No", or "What do you mean?"

Those poor people die quickly, since their heart can't bear having to go back to the grey world. Their heart literally cracks out of sadness, and cracks to the point to where they can't survive. Doctors still can't and haven't been able to find the cure for this, but are still trying to find a cure for "HeartBreak" to this day.

Loving Vargas was just fine with his grey world, and unlike everyone else, didn't want to find his 'soul mate'.

He was a twenty-two year old man, who owned the only Italian restaurant in town. He, obviously, had not found his love yet, and wasn't planning to. His brother, Feliciano, already had found 'the one' two years ago, and was always telling Lovino how 'pretty colors are, and how wonderful the world looks when you see them'.

Feliciano had told him countless times how he wanted to help his fratello find his soul mate and they could all be happy, but each time, Lovino said no to his brother's help.

Honestly, he was scared that he would find the one he loved, and end up having "HeartBreak" instead. He was curious about the colors of the world, and part of his heart longed to see them, but Lovino always pushed that piece of his heart into submission, and never let it come up in conversations he had with others.

Also, Lovino was disliked by everyone he knew, save for his one friend, grandfather, and brother. The rest hated him because he wasn't nice like his brother, and was always shouting and cursing at other people. So to Lovino, who would love him in the first place? He may not see color, but he sure didn't have the greatest looks, so he doubted anyone would like his appearance.

So, Lovino never bothered trying to find his so called "love".

To be honest, it wasn't Lovino's fault he acted this way to others, it was just how he showed his emotions, he wasn't the best in expressing them, but he knew how to use anger. He did have his moments though, usually only around the three people he trusted, his sweet moments, where he blushed like mad, and was kind and considerate to them.

His only friend worked in his restaurant, and his name was Matthew. He was a shy Canadian, who also hadn't found his love, and was very nice to Lovino. Feliciano thought that they were each other's soul mate, but when they shook hands, nothing. The world was still as grey as ever. So, they stayed friends, and became best friends, since Matthew wasn't noticed by anyone.

Lovino, Feliciano, and their grandfather, Romulus, never understood why everyone saw through Matthew. Literally. No one saw him, and when they did, they didn't recognize him, even though Matthew has lived in this town all of his life. So, Matthew was considered part of their family.

He had long hair, almost reaching down to his chin, sparkling eyes, which for some reason, Feliciano found pretty cool. Lovino guessed it was the color Feliciano saw that made his eyes unique. Matthew also had a weird curl, which spiraled from the top of his head, almost down to the length of his hair. Lovino, Feliciano, and Romulus also had odd curls.

Romulus had multiple ones sprouting from different areas of his head, Feliciano had just one that defied gravity, and seemed to stay up on his own. This one stayed on the left side of his head, while Lovino had a similar curl that stayed on the right. These curls that the Vargas family had were very sensitive, and would secretly turn them on if you pulled them, so they were very careful of protecting them.

Well, not so much for Feliciano, Ludwig never pulled it in public, so Feliciano didn't see the problem of leaving it unprotected.

Ludwig was Feliciano's soul mate that was mentioned earlier, and he annoyed Lovino to no end. It's just that, he was the complete opposite of his brother! Ludwig was a tall, stern, German man, who was a year younger than Lovino, making Ludwig a year older than Feliciano. Ludwig had the personality of a soldier in command, and always seemed to have a stick up his ass. In Lovino's opinion anyway. Since Ludwig was twenty-one, he was almost done with college, majoring in a degree for medicine, and was actually in the Air Force.

Lovino, though he hated him, respected the German slightly for that, but it pissed him off when he had to leave for deployments, Feliciano's world would dull slightly, and he would cry. But, they loved each other, and that made Feliciano happy, so Lovino tried not to be an asswhole to him. Well, half of the time anyway.

So, Romulus said that Ludwig was part of the family, and he was actually planning to propose to Feliciano on their next anniversary. Even though it made Lovino want to barf from the thought of being **related** to the bastard.

Currently, Lovino was in his office at his restaurant, talking to Matthew, when his only other employee barged through the door, and said "Mr. Vargas. I'm sorry, but I quit." And left the room in a hurry.

Matthew looked slightly shocked and confused, wondering why another person wanted to quit. "Damn it. I need another chef. The restaurant's already closed for today, but I need one tomorrow!" Lovino said, with a scowl on his face. He knew why people quit; they could hardly stand his personality. Thank God Matthew hadn't left, or his restaurant would've been finished by now.

Matthew put a hand on Lovino's shoulder, and smiled, saying "Don't worry Lovino, you always find a way to hire another person. And besides, you know I can call my cousin Francis if no one comes in by tomorrow. He's an amazing cook!"

Lovino shuddered at the thought of Francis Bonnevoy working at his restaurant. Francis was a friend of the family, and was Matthew's only family besides the Vargas's that knew who he was. However, he was a shameless flirt, who made moves on everyone. But, Lovino knew, that he never forced anyone to sleep with him, and never took advantage of them. But he still freaked Lovino out, because Francis still flirted with him, since they were 'friends'.

"Fine. Can you call him just in case? I'm gonna put this damn sign out." Matthew nodded, and started to call his cousin, and soon, murmuring French was all Lovino could hear. So sighing, he went to the front door of the restaurant, and put up his hand-made sign that said "HELP NEEDED-BE A DAMN CHEF" Lovino nodded to himself that it looked fine, and was about to head back to his office to pay his bills from home, when his brother barged through the door, and hugged him tightly.

"Ciao Fratello! Ve~ How come your sign is out? I thought you already had a chef that worked for you!' Feliciano said, finally standing up and helping Lovino stand up as well. Feliciano was smiling like always, and his eyes were shining with his usual happiness.

Lovino sighed, and walked over to one of the tables, and sat down, putting his head in his hands. "He quit, for no damn reason. And if I don't get a chef by tomorrow, I'm fucked." Lovino said, relaxing slightly when his brother hugged him more gently this time. He really did love his brother, he just couldn't express it very well.

"Well, I'm sure that someone will want a job! It'll be okay fratello~" Lovino sighed, and was about to reply with his own comment, when someone walked in the door. A very handsome someone. "Hola! I was walking by, and I saw that someone needed a chef?" Lovino looked up curiously to see who could be wanting the job, and thinking how quick that was, when his jaw dropped open.

The man was taller than Lovino, but shorter than Ludwig, and he had curly hair that fell in front of his eyes slightly. He had a wide grin on his face, and it was obvious that from the wrinkles around his mouth, that he smiled a lot. His eyes shown with slight nervousness, but excitement and happiness as well and Lovino knew that he and Feliciano would get along very well.

For once, Lovino was internally begging to see what color the man's eyes were.

Instead of having Feliciano describe them to him, he stood up from his place at the table, and walked up to the man. "Ciao, you're here for the job?" Lovino felt his hear flutter when the man turned his eyes on him, and felt himself blush, feeling extremely short at the moment. "Si! I am, I'm guessing that you're the owner? I'm Antonio Fernandez Cardio sir." Lovino simply nodded, and made a 'come with me' motion so they could talk about business in his office.

His office isn't that much, just a desk, chair that he sat in, and two chairs in front of it. There were pictures of his friend Matthew, and of his family hanging around the walls, with paintings that Feliciano had made for him, and some that he had done himself. In the corner next to the one window, was a tomato plant that Lovino kept in there because he loved tomatoes.

He sat down, and Antonio did as well, smiling at Lovino as he started asking questions. "So, first of all, how old are you?" Lovino was curious, since he couldn't place an age on Antonio. "I'm twenty-four amigo, is that a tomato plant? I love tomatoes!" Antonio exclaimed happily, and Lovino felt the edge of his lips twitch, wanting to smile but forcing it down.

"Yes it is. That was actually going to be my second question, so you guessed correctly. Third question, do you have a degree in making food?" Antonio nodded, and Lovino stood up, thinking that Antonio would be a good employee. He didn't seem to mind his attitude, and he had a degree. "Well that settles it then. You're hired Antonio. You start working tomorrow at eight am, got it?" Lovino said, stretching out his hand to shake Antonio's.

Antonio stood up as well, but before shaking his hand asked, "I never got your name, what is it?" "Lovino Romano Vargas, but don't call me Lovi, Roma, or any other dumbass nicknames!" Antonio laughed-which Lovino thought sounded heavenly- and shook Lovino's hand.

That's when Lovino's world burst into color.

He gasped, and looked all around him, Feliciano was right, the colors were amazing! He felt that warm feeling in his chest that everyone says you get, and he looked at Antonio, who looked just as shocked and amazed. Lovino looked at his eyes, dying to know what color they were, and could not look away.

They were so damn beautiful! He was pretty sure that they were green, from what Feliciano had described to him, and he knew that green, was now his favorite color.

Suddenly, he grew terrified; what if Antonio just looked shocked because Lovino gasped? Oh God, he hoped that he was Antonio's soul mate, he didn't wasn't his heart to brake, and for him to die. So, he mustered up the courage, and asked softly, "Do you see it Antonio?" Turns out Antonio had been staring at him in amazement, thinking that Lovino was just as beautiful.

They fit together perfectly. With Lovino's hazel-Antonio was pretty sure that's what they were-and his green eyes, Antonio's dark tan skin with Lovino's slightly paler skin. They looked perfect together. Antonio looked into Lovino's eyes, and saw the slight fear of rejection in them. He had seen Lovino around the town, and had thought he was beautiful without color, but didn't want to come onto Lovino, so he stayed away for the most part.

But he talked to Matthew, wanting to know about him, and he thought that Lovino was an angel inside and out. So, he took Lovino's hand, making the Italian blush, put their foreheads together, and whispered so only the two of them could hear his words. "Yes. And it's beautiful, and amazing. However, none of the colors in the world compare to your beauty right now. You look so beautiful in color Lovino." Antonio stared into Lovino's wonderful hazel eyes, which seemed to have green specks in them.

Lovino stared back, smiling a bit before stepping back, though still holding Antonio's hand. "Okay...so how are we gonna do this?" Lovino asked shyly, his blush starting to die down. Antonio smiled, which Lovino grew slightly breathless at, and said "However you want to Lovi~" Lovino scowled at the nickname, but thought about what Antonio said.

He didn't really know anything about romance, and now that he was with his soul mate, it was slightly terrifying. To put it simply, he didn't know what to do. "I-I really don't know. Damn it this is just really fucking confusing, and I don't know how to handle it." Lovino admitted, might as well be honest to the person he was meant to be with.

Antonio just smiled, and pulled Lovino closer to his chest, sighing softly as Lovino wrapped his arms around his waist. "How about we take things slow. Get to know each other. Then we'll continue from there, okay? But just know that even though we just met today, I already love you with all of my heart." Lovino's curl shaped into a heart, as he blushed and nodded, and stepped back once more, wanting to see what the rest of the world looked like.

"C'mon dumbass, I wanna see all of the colors in the world" Antonio laughed and nodded, feeling himself being dragged outside, ignoring Matthew and Feliciano's shouts of confusion. Lovino thought that they could wait. That he would introduce Antonio to his family and friend later. Right now, he just wanted to see the skies, and the sun. The beautiful colors of their town.

But most of all, Lovino wanted to explore these things with Antonio. They were going to take it slow, and take their time with this relationship. Antonio wanted to get lost in Lovino's hazel eyes again and again, and Lovino wanted the same. Both of their hearts beat in unison as they looked around their town, and saw the world with new eyes.

Everything was so much brighter. But not just because of the true beauty of the world, but because of the person beside them. Antonio found his soul mate, and was determined to love him with all of his heart, when Lovino was ready. And Lovino was slowly feeling his heart burst hard with emotion.

Antonio and Lovino spent all day walking around, getting to know each other better. Talking about their pasts, their hopes for the future, everything.

And as Lovino and Antonio finally sat down at a near park bench, holding each other close, they watched their first sunset as soul mates.

In color.

**AN:YES IT WAS SAPPY DEAL WITH IT! SO...did you guys like it? I hope you did, but if you didn't, then that's okay too~ Anyway yeah, so, chapter six for La Bella Madre Italiana will be posted this week I swear! I have more free time now that its Spring Break, so I'll also be posting the third chapter for Why? This week too! So, until the next story, or next chapter in any of my other stories, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OH MY GOSH ITS BEEN TWO WEEKS I AM SO SORRY! I've had a lot on plate recently, since I only have five days to memorize a song that I'm doing and sing it at an award's ceremony at my school. BY MYSELF! and I haven't done a solo since sixth grade, and I'm in ninth grade now so it's been a really long time. Side Note, WRITERS BLOCK IS EEEVVVVIIILLL! Plus, add my tutoring at home, tests, quizzes, being everyone's therapist since my friends come to me for everything. Which really confuses me since I'm not good at giving any advice. Anyway, so yeah, a lots been going on, and that's why this took forever and a day to write. SO! Here's part two to Color! I'm not sure if I'm going to make any more to this after this chapter. I might, then again, I might not :) Unless you guys want more, which at that point I'll happily write more 'Gray World' stories. I love that name by the way, I wish I could name this AU that, but sadly, this is not my idea, so I'm not gonna steal it.**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING. IN. THIS. FREAKING. CHAPTER. Anyway, ONWARDS!**

Matthew POV

I watched in confusion as my best friend Lovino ran out the restaurant door with the stranger he had just met.

Everything was normal, he was talking to...Antonio? I think that's his name-about the job, when me and Feliciano heard silence. We both kind of just shrugged it off, and had gone back to talking, but then they both just...ran out the door, holding hands like they were a couple or something.

Feliciano had started to yell his name, asking him where Lovino was going, and why he was going with that man, but the Italian just continued to go outside. I saw Antonio and Lovino look out with wonder, but I didn't see anything spectacular of any kind. Just the normal dull, gray world that I'm used to seeing.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Feliciano when he gasped and smiled in delight. "What is it?" I asked, wondering what Feliciano was happy about this time.

I gasped when he pulled me into a tight hug, and he said "I know what happened ve~! Fratello has finally found his soul mate! You know he would never willingly hold hands with anyone, and the two just looked...so happy and curious when they looked outside! That's the look that Ludwig had."

I internally face palmed myself when I heard these words. It makes sense! I felt a rush of happiness for my friend, but felt very lonely as well. Lovino was the only friend who understood what it was like for me. To be stuck in this dull, colorless world, with hardly any hope at seeing the true colors of it.

However, I pushed down my sadness, and decided to be happy for Lovino. He deserved all the happiness in the world, and I'm glad he's finally found it.

I pushed Feliciano back, and smiled at him. "That's wonderful Feliciano! I wonder why he didn't introduce Antonio to us though..." I said, kind of already knowing the answer already. Feliciano laughed lightly, and went to grab his phone, though I didn't know who in the world he would be calling.

"Fratello's probably embarrassed. I tease him a lot about being a virgin, so I think that's why he ran out ve~" I stared slightly shocked at the seemingly innocent Italian.

I had never believed Lovino when he said that his brother had an evil side to him, but I guess I was wrong.

"Luddy? Ciao it's Feliciano!...Yeah I know...But I have some really important news to tell you, I promise I'll be quick...Fratello has found his soul mate!...I know, I thought it wouldn't happen either ve~...You have to go?...Okay, Ti Amo troppo Luddy!...Please be safe out there...Bye." Feliciano sighed and hung up the phone, letting a bitter sweet smile cross his face, and I stared at him sadly.

His boyfriend Ludwig, was in the Air Force, and he had just left the day before to go on another deployment to Afghanistan. He would be gone for three months, before being able to go home and see Feliciano. The two barely had any call time, but wrote letters to each other everyday Ludwig left for deployment.

It was sad, but the two loved each other, at least that's what they said when asked.

I don't think I could ever be in a relationship like that, it would be too heartbreaking for me. I let Feliciano have a moment before I asked "So, how is he?" Feliciano snapped out of his daze and smiled a true smile.

"He seems very stressed, but I don't blame him ve~I just hope he'll...be okay. You know what happened on one of his deployments." I frowned as I remembered that terrible experience that everyone went through.

Ludwig had to return home early, because his plane had crashed after getting hit. The doctors were not sure if he was going to survive, since there were multiple injuries on the inside of his body and out.

Feliciano had to be hospitalized as well, since his soul mate was nearly on his death bed, his heart was starting to crack. Lovino had gone into a major depression, since him and Feliciano were very close, and it was a devastating time for everyone involved.

Ludwig had a brother as well, and his name was Gilbert, who couldn't visit him since Gilbert was in the Navy, and was also on deployment. Thankfully, after a couple of weeks, Ludwig started to show signs of improvement, and started to heal. The doctors said that if he hadn't woken up for another day, Feliciano's heart would've cracked completely, and he would not be alive.

So, now Feliciano had a small scar on his chest that always reminded the Italian of that day. For some reason, I always felt my heart skip a beat when I heard his name, or saw a picture of Gilbert, since Ludwig had tons of them.

I smiled reassuringly at Feliciano, knowing that he was starting to worry, and said "C'mon, lets go ahead and go to Romulus's place. We can make pancakes and pasta." Feliciano nodded, still worried, but walked outside with me.

"Oh! By the way, Ludwig also told me that his brother is coming home from being out on sea for six months, and that he'll be going to my grandfather's house, so you'll finally get to meet him in person! He's a bit...odd, but he's nice ve~" I nodded, and thought of what Gilbert might be like when Feliciano said odd.

Well, I couldn't really judge on this guy's looks because, you know, I cant exactly see color. I guess he just has an odd personality. We walk a couple of blocks to a two-story house that is absolutely beautiful to everyone that sees it. Its not that its huge, but just because it looks so peaceful. A full grown tomato garden in the backyard, flowers growing everywhere, apparently , the house was painted with beautiful colors, so I tried to imagine what they looked like.

I smiled as I took it all in, and Feliciano and I walked inside the front door. "Ve~ Grandpa Rome! We're home!" The Italian shouted, right next to my ear I have to add. As I winced and he apologized, I noticed a tall man talking to Feliciano's grandfather in the kitchen. Feliciano seemed to notice this as well, and ran to him, hugging him from behind.

"Ve~ Ciao Gilbert! It's so nice to see you again!' Feliciano said, excitement coating his voice. I walked to where everyone was, and held in my gasp as Gilbert let go of Feliciano and turned around to face me, a grin on his face.

'_Holy Maple. I may not see color but damn he's handsome.'_ I automatically thought to myself.

I shook my head slightly with a blush, and looked at his features. He was taller than me, and his hair looked bright white, which was weird, since everyone else's hair looked darker. I thought it was pretty unique, and decided to move on. There were many emotions in his eyes, but the only two I could distinguish were curiosity and wonder.

The wonder puzzled me a bit, what was so fascinating about me?

Then I grew sad as I thought '_Oh, he must be amazed at how a pair of glasses are floating in mid-air.'_ I sighed a little out loud, but continued to look at him. He struck me as the type who could be in a band if he wanted to, but also as a man who could get with the ladies quick.

Gilbert had on black jeans with a bright red shirt that had Fall Out Boys on it, and I smiled. Good to know we have the same taste in music at least.

I snapped out of it when he waved his hand in my face, and I blinked confusingly at him as he smirked. "Wow, I didn't know I could put people in a daze. That's so awesome! Kessesses" I tilted my head at his weird laugh, and blushed a little more.

'_Wait a minute Matthew, he noticed you? He can actually see you?'_ As this thought came to my mind, my eyes widened a bit behind my glasses, and I was almost tempted to hug the man. But, I didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone.

"Just kidding, anyway, I am the awesome Gilbert Beildschmidt, but you can call me Gilbert. Gil works too! What's your name?' Gilbert asked me, grinning all the while. How can people do that? Smile all the time? Doesn't their face hurt after all that? Lovino tends to agree with me on that, never understanding how Feliciano can do it.

I look towards the ground, my Social Anxiety taking over as I replied "M-Matthew, Matthew W-Wiliams. Nice to meet you Gil."

Feliciano and Romulus haven't said anything, which really confuses the hell out of me. They're always talking, and nothing can make them stop. So why are they so quiet now? I mentally shrug it off as them being weird again.

"I'm sorry, I cant hear the awesomeness of your voice. What did you say?"

I look up, slightly shocked. Yeah, I'm quiet, and most people don't hear my name when they do ask for it. Most people just shrug it off, and forget about me a few minutes later. So, looking at his chest, because I really don't want to look him in the eye, I suck at eye contact, I repeat myself, trying to be a little bit louder.

"Matthew W-Williams. It's nice to meet you G-Gil." Damn I hate how I stutter. Really, it's just because of my social anxiety. Around Lovino, Romulus, and Feliciano, I don't stutter as much, and I actually joke around with them!

I finally look up at Gilbert's face, and I see his grin, saying "Matthew huh? Awesome name!" I look down at the ground again, not used to compliments as I say quietly "Thank you." I just hear Gilbert laugh, as well as Feliciano and Romulus.

'_I wish Lovino was here. He would know what to do in this kind of situation...'_ I think to myself.

Just then, we all hear the door open, a loud voice I know well shouting "Romulus! I'm home! I-I've got someone for you to meet, so everyone get your asses in the living room!" Well...I didn't think that he would actually show up...

We all do as Lovino says, Gilbert staying close to me for some reason, but I don't mind. What we see, is Lovino holding hands with that man named Antonio from the restaurant, staring at the ground in embarrassment. Antonio looks around happily, and I see him squeeze Lovino's hand reassuringly.

Romulus looks at their joined hands, and grins widely, his eyes lighting up, and I watch as he goes up to the two of them and pull Antonio and Lovino into a hug. "Oh my goodness my baby has finally found their lover I'm so happy!" Romulus says, ignoring his grandson's embarrassment.

Antonio happily hugs the old man back, still holding onto Lovino's hand. "So, what's the name of the man who made my bambino's world light up?" Antonio laughs and says "Antonio Fernandez Cardio sir. I'm so happy to meet Lovi's family!"

Lovino goes over to me, as the two talk. "Oh my God this is so fucking embarrassing.." My best friend says, but before I can reply, I hear Gilbert say "Holy shit, Toni is that you?!"

Antonio stops his conversation with Romulus and grins at Gilbert, running to pull the man into a hug. "Oh my gosh hola Gilly! This is a small world huh? I'm so glad to see that you made it home safely." Lovino rolled his eyes and explained to me what the hell was going on.

"One of Gilbert's best friends is Antonio. You know Francis since he's your cousin right? Well, the three of them are actually all friends. So, this is pretty much gonna be hell." I laughed at Lovino's over reaction, and watched as Gilbert came towards me.

"Hey Matthew, we never shook hands! Awesome people always shake hands when they meet someone!" He said, Lovino being dragged away to talk to Romulus about the new relationship. I smiled at Gilbert, and held out my hand for him to shake.

He grinned back at me, and shook my hand gently. That's when I knew what I had been missing out on. I gasped as I took in all the colors surrounding me, and everyone else became silent. I looked at Gilbert, wondering if he saw the beautifulness of everything as well.

My eyes widened as I looked at his hair and eyes. He wasn't handsome. He was absolutely beautiful. He had pale skin, and bright white hair, making him look like some type of angel. His eyes were an amazing shade of red, and I thought they looked like rubies. Gilbert was looking around in wonder, when he met my eyes.

I suddenly became fearful, wondering if I looked terrible. His eyes widened, and I caught the one word he whispered. "Beautiful." Antonio was silent, but had the biggest smile I had ever seen on one person. Lovino was staring in shock, while Romulus and Feliciano were smiling as well.

Gilbert brought his hand up to my face, and I covered his hand with mine, enjoying the new warmth in my chest. I couldn't take my eyes away from his, and he couldn't take his away from mine. I smiled at him, causing him to smile as well. It was a wonderful, amazing moment…Until Antonio squealed.

Gilbert and I snapped out of our daze, and brought our hands down to our sides, still holding them. Lovino snapped out of his shock, muttering "Of fucking course, it had to be this guy." Feliciano and Romulus ran up to me and dragged me into a hug, making Gilbert laugh.

Antonio smiled at Lovino, and calmed him down with a kiss. "Oh my gosh this is so wonderful! All of my babies have found their soul mates!" I blushed at Romulus's words, and was finally put down…To be picked up and spun around by Gilbert.

"G-Gil! Can you put me down?!" I tried to yell, my voice only coming out in a whisper.

He seemed to hear it though, and put me down, smiling at me. "Sorry Mattie, I'm just really excited! We can be an awesome couple now!" I blushed and looked down at the ground, a huge smile breaking out on my face. This just felt…right. Like nothing could bring me down now.

Antonio suddenly brought me, Gilbert, Feliciano, Romulus, and Lovino into a giant hug, crushing the five of us a little. "All of us have found our amor! Oh this is the greatest day in my entire life!" Antonio said happily, letting us all go to pick Lovino up in his arms and kiss him on the cheek, making Lovino blush but smile a bit.

I gasped when Gilbert did the same thing, and Lovino glared at him. "You may be his soul mate, but touch him like that ever again in front of me, and you wont have any 'five meters' to brag to me and Feliciano about." I was confused on what he meant by Gilbert's five meters, but knew it was something important when Gilbert went even paler than he already is.

He laughed nervously, and put me down, just holding my hand. Lovino huffed at the gesture, but ignored it when Antonio started to talk to him.

I stared into Gilbert's eyes, not being able to help myself, and I thought _'So this is what it feels like to be happy and in love huh? It's…not so bad.'_

Gilbert said to me softly "Your eyes are different like mine. They're violet. But it's the most awesome color I've ever seen." I smiled at him, and kissed his cheek as a thank you for the compliment.

He grinned at me, and continued to hold my hand throughout the day and night, never letting me go. And I've never been happier, then when my world turned from gray to color, and I got to fall in love with the most 'awesome' man.

With his red eyes and my violet ones, the colors look like the most beautiful ones in the rainbow.

**AN: There you guys go! I really hope you liked this chapter :) Feel free to comment any couple you want me to do in the 'Gray World' universe! Until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I AM SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! So, as most of you know, I WRITE MOSTLY SPAMANO AND PRUCAN! So, I'm not used to writing for Francis or Arthur much, and I didn't want to make them really OOC, because I HATE doing that, and I don't want to disappoint you guys. I've written like, a one-shot for USUK and have had Francis as a side character in a lot of my stories, but besides that, I'M KIND OF CLUELESS ON HOW TO WRITE THEM. *Coughs* Anyway, so I just tried my best on this, and if anyone has any advice or criticism on this, PLEASE TELL ME I WILL HAPPILY ACCEPT ANYTHING AND LISTEN. So, without further ado, here is Color-Chapter Three!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS! NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE ANIME, NADA! Anyway, ONWARDS READERS!**

Francis Bonnefoy owned a pastry shop not too far from Lovino's Italian restaurant. So, the news that his nearby neighbor had found his soul mate, didn't take very long to get to the man.

Francis was a delightful person to be around, always kind, giving away compliments to every stranger that passed by. He was quite the flirt, and was one of the many people that searched everywhere for the love of their life. He was originally from France, but moved when he heard about lots of people meeting their soul mates in this town. So, he had packed his things, bought a plane ticket-not wanting to drive such a long way-and flew over to Italy.

Of course, he did this with his own money, not wanting to put his dear mother in debt with the high cost of everything. His mother and father, who were well into their age, had been in full support seeing their son leave.

Before Francis had gotten on that plane, his father had jokingly called "Don't come back home until you have your soul mate on your arm!"

Francis had smiled and waved good bye to his parents, then he was on the plane for Italy. He had been in this town for almost a year, and has had no luck in finding the one his heart will love. He sends letters and money to his parents, and makes sure that they're being taken care of. Francis has many friends yes, however, none of them are his soul mate, trust him, he's tried shaking all of their hands, but his world still, never burst with the wonderful color everyone talked about.

He sighed sadly and watched as another customer came in, quickly brightening his mood so the person didn't ask questions. "Bonjour! Welcome to the best pastry shop in town, what would you like?" The woman smiled at him and before ordering anything, held out her hand. Francis smiled back and shook her hand, but felt no warmth he was told he would feel, and saw no color, that he was told he would be able to see.

The woman seemed to realize this as well, and they both sighed, both taking a moment to push that sadness aside. "Hi, what would you recommend?"

Francis grinned at the woman, thinking for a moment. Oh there were so many to choose from, how could he decide? After a moment of thought, Francis said to the woman. "One of my favorites would have to be the Raspberry Macaroons. They are to die for ma chère!"

He winked over dramatically and the woman laughed a little, nodding and asking for just that. Francis smiled, and told her to go sit anywhere she liked, turning around to make them. Thankfully, these never take long to prepare, and before he knew it, the woman was walking out the door with the pastry in her hands.

He sighed to himself once the door closed, and looked around his shop. There were a few customers here and there who chose to stay inside and go on their computers, or finish their work while eating their desserts.

'_It's times like these where I want to go home. To my beautiful country and see my mother and father again. It has already been a year since I left, and I've still had no luck in finding my lover. Maybe I should just go back to France, if I haven't found him or her here, then maybe they are somewhere else in the world…'_ Francis thought to himself.

He was usually the type of person that always saw the brighter side of things, but he did have doubts every once and a while. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bell chime from the front of the shop, and he looked up to see who it could be. He felt his heart do a flip when he looked at the man coming in.

'_Mon Dieu__are those his eyebrows?! I never thought they could actually be that large!'_ Francis thought to himself.

The man had on a punk band t-shirt that was loose on his frame, but not to the point where it was falling off him, and jeans that looked really good on him. Besides the t-shirt, he actually looked pretty civilized and sophisticated in Francis's opinion, but that was only based on his looks. He seemed to be shorter than Francis, which, for some reason, he found strangely endearing.

He snapped out of his observation when the man came up to the counter to order something to eat. "Bonjour mon cher~ What would you like?" Francis asked in his usual French accent.

The man before him scoffed at the term Francis had called him, and said "First of all, you must be talking to someone else, because I'm not your bloody 'dear'. Secondly, can I get a scone please?"

Francis grinned at the faint British accent and the man's attitude. "Coming right up, mon cher~ Can I get your name so I know who to call when your order is ready?"

The man looked at him and scowled slightly, his eyes looking uncertain and saying after a moment's pause "Arthur Kirkland." He walked away after saying that, and sat down on one of the chairs in the shop with a book, and started reading.

Francis smiled brightly and went to make Arthur's order. '_Arthur…What have you done to me?'_ Francis thought.

Could this be the one he was searching for? His heart was pounding, and even though they had just met, Francis could not get the British man out of his head. He made the scone as perfect as he could make it, wanting to somehow impress Arthur a bit. "Arthur~! Mon cher~! Your order is ready, come up to the front s'il vous plait!"

He looked to where the man was sitting, and grinned as he saw the blush on Arthur's face. The man looked over to him and Francis winked slyly, gesturing for Arthur to come and get his order…and maybe also give Francis his number. Hopefully.

Arthur hesitantly came up to the cash register, looking down at the counter as he got out his money. "How much is it?" He asked, and Francis chuckled slightly, still amused by Arthur's blush.

"It is on the house~" Arthur stuttered slightly and the blush on his face grew before saying quietly "A-Are you sure? I mean, it's no trouble. I can bloody pay for my own food you know."

Francis smiled at Arthur and pushed his money away gently. "Ah, I know you can. However, instead of paying, I only ask for one favor from you mon cher." Arthur looks at him uncertainly before nodding and taking his pastry, replying "…Fine. What is it?"

Francis looked at Arthur's hands, before looking back up at Arthur's face, a somewhat nervous expression on his face. He smiled reassuringly at Arthur, and said quietly "All I want you to do, is shake my hand. Can you do that?"

Arthur looked at him confused, before an understanding expression crossed his face, and he blushed. "Um, alright. I suppose I can do that since you are giving this pastry to me for free…" Arthur said, and Francis grinned brightly at him, holding out his hand to the British man.

Arthur hesitantly raised a shaking hand, and grasped Francis's hand lightly. Francis had closed his eyes at this point, not wanting to be disappointed once more if Arthur wasn't the one. He heard a gasp however, and quickly opened his eyes, only to gasp as well.

"Mon Dieu…Tout est si beau…" Fracis said in wonder, no longer seeing grey or white or black, but all of the colors he had heard about. Green, blue, pink, red…All the colors he had been wanting to see.

A strike of fear his heart and he quickly asked Arthur "Please…tell me you see it too Arthur…"

The British man looked at him with a blank expression on his face, and said "I have no bloody clue what you're talking about." Francis felt his heart stutter, and he felt a sense of doom. His hand started to shake as he held in his tears.

"W-What?...You don't see what I see?..." Francs looked into Arthur's eyes-which were a beautiful shade of light green- and grew confused when Arthur smirked and gave out a small laugh.

"I'm kidding. Of course I bloody see the colors! Why else would I have gasped? I'm never dramatic like that you know."

Francis became overwhelmed with relief and happiness, and jumped over the counter to hug Arthur close to him. "Oh Dieu merci! It felt as though my heart was cracking already! Damn it Arthur, why did you say that?!"

Arthur blushed but stayed in Francis's arms, actually hiding a bit when people started to stare. "That's what you get for flirting with me without my permission, Frog."

Francs scowled jokingly at Arthur on hearing the nick name. All of a sudden, he grinned and dipped Arthur, laughing slightly at the yelp the British man gave. "Now Arthur, is that the way to treat you're newly found soul mate?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Francis's neck so he wouldn't fall. "Oh shut up and kiss me Frog." Francis smiled and happily did as Arthur said, ignoring the cheers in his shop.

The next day, Francis and Arthur had taken a plane to France, and as his father asked, came to his parents with his soul mate under his arm. Currently, him and Arthur were on the balcony, Francis holding the other while he read Shakespeare out loud.

Francis and Arthur took a moment to stop, and just sat there, enjoying the warmth they gave each other. They watched as people walked under the Eiffel Tower, and they both laughed since they were so happy. They both loved their new world, with their new lover.

And they continued to enjoy being with each other in color.

**Translations-Mon Dieu (My God)**

**Tout est si beau (Everything is so beautiful)**

**Dieu merci (Thank God)**

**AN: Well...that's the chapter. I HOPE I DIDNT DISSAPOINT ANYONE OR MAKE ANYONE SEEM OOC. I'm sorry this is short, but believe me when I said that I tried my best on this. Next chapter will be USUK, and hopefully it will be longer and better. I know I'm taking a while with this, but I promise I will do everyone's request so please be patient~ Anyway, so until the next chapter in this, any of my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OMG GUYS I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING THIS AD MY OTHER STORIES! School is going to let out for summer soon, so I've been very busy. I have to finish reading Romeo and Juliet for English (Which is not an easy task to do, since I don't go to the actual class, and instead, just get my assignments and do them at home. I'm probably going to have an exam in that class, and I'm so scared that since my teacher doesn't teach me any of the subjects I'm learning, that I'll fail. Also, I have a math SOL coming up in about two weeks, and if I don't pass it, then I'll have to retake the class. BUT HOWEVER, last night was my last chorus concert here (Since I'm moving) AND I GOT A MEDAL FOR THE BEST FRESHMAN SINGER, AND A LETTER TO PUT ON MY HIGHSCHOOL JACKET AND I CRIED LIKE THREE TIMES SO THAT WAS AWESOME. AND…I almost got out of this fandom. It really freaked me out, and this almost happened since I started to watch a lot of other anime (Free!, Junjou Romantica, Love Stage, ect.) BUT due to my awesome friends, I got back into it ****J****So, here is the fourth chapter to Color! My other stories will be updated ASAP!**

**Disclaimer- *sighs* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING UNFORTUNATELY!**

Alfred F. Jones always considered himself to be the hero.

Ever since he was young, and read his first DC comic, he fell in love with super heroes, and has always wanted to help people. So, when he was in third grade, the rest of the kids in his class had to bring in their parents, to talk about the kind of work they do. One of the parents had come up to the front of the classroom, and had smiled at the class, taking of his helmet.

Alfred wasn't particularly interested, but he was kind of curious, so he had put down the new comic he had gotten for Christmas, and looked up to the front, his eyes shining with slight wonder. "Hello everyone! I'm glad to be here, and tell you all about what I do."

Alfred really hoped that the man's job wasn't something boring like that one woman's job, being a CEO worker. The man laughed as he caught Alfred rolling his eyes, and said smiling "Don't worry guys, I promise it isn't boring. So, who in here knows what a superhero is?" Alfred's eyes widened, and he grinned, quickly raising his right hand up in the air, his comic in the other.

Several other kids did as well, and the man up front laughed slightly. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm one too. I am a Fireman, which means when there is a huge scary fire that no one can put out, I come to help. Sometimes people need help in the buildings, and can't get out, so I come in and rescue them! But it's a very dangerous job, and it takes a lot of training to do this job. My team mates come help put out the fire with a lot of water, and several others come into the building with me if I need help, or if there are more people trapped."

Alfred stared at the man in amazement. He had always wanted to be a hero and help people, and this sounded like his destiny!

He felt excitement grow in his chest, and grinned as he thought of himself saving those who were in need of help. As soon as the class was over, Alfred ran up to the man and tugged on his shirt.

The man looked down and smiled at seeing the blue eyes boy tugging on his shirt sleeve. He had a wife at home, so he could see the colors of the world, and boy were these eyes bright blue, like the bright sky shining every day. "Hello there, what's your name?"

Alfred looked up at him and his glasses fell down his nose slightly, so he put them back up and said excitingly "My name is Alfred F. Jones. I think that it's so awesome that you are a superhero, and that you save people and their lives! I want to become a fireman too and help others too! B-But…How do you do that?" Alfred asked, tilting his head as he asked the question.

The man stared slightly shocked for a moment. He didn't really think that the kids would really be that excited to hear about his career! But his green eyes softened and he grinned back at him, ruffling Alfred's hair gently as he said "Well, first of all, even though it's boring, you have to continue to stay in school and study hard. Once you get to college, which is a very long way from now, focus on your studies, and try not to be too…careless. Last of all; make sure you have the heart of a hero. Always be kind to others, and help people whenever you can, Alfred. I'm sure that if you are always kind and helpful to others, you will become an amazing fireman."

Alfred wrote all these things down and smiled at him, thanking him for the advice, before running to his next class.

**Sixteen years later**

Alfred was now twenty-four years old, and as he had dreamed to be in his childhood, was a fireman for his home town. He still had not found his soul mate in all these years, and it made him sad to think about it.

Yes, he was the 'town hero', but he wanted to be his future lover's hero too. He sighed tiredly as he fell into his bed, still tired from the recent fire that happened a couple of days ago. It was huge, and the fire severely injured several of his team. Thankfully, he saved the family that was stuck in the massive fire, which were two young girls, and a mother and father.

The daughters had slight burns, and so did the parents, but nothing major. Alfred laid his head down, and allowed his thoughts to roam free. However, he quickly shut his eyes tightly after a few minutes, remembering the one person he couldn't save a couple of years ago.

That person had been a boy, no more than eight years old, and he had died in the fire before Alfred could get to him. The parents, named Roderich and Elizabeta, had been devastated, and Alfred had remembered carrying the lifeless boy out and hearing the woman's screams and the man's sobbing.

Alfred didn't know the exact name of the child, but knew that his initials were HRE. Alfred had attended the funeral, and had started crying as well when he saw the lifeless body in the casket. He had seen a little girl who looked a little to be about the boy's age, in a bright white dress, crying as she held the boy's hand.

There was a teenager who was probably no older than fourteen, who looked to be holding a baby boy in his arms, trying to hold in his tears. It was a very sad time, and even after all these years, Alfred felt immensely guilty for not getting to the boy in time, as he was swept away by the flames.

It was confusing, seeing a fire with no color. It pretty much looked like white flames, shining brightly in darkness. It was brighter than daytime, and was almost neon white, so that way it could be seen in the dark.

Alfred shook his head, and got out one of his comics that he read when he was stressed, or he remembered the fires that he had been in. Yes, he was probably too old to be reading them, but hey, he was the hero after all. He could do whatever he wanted to do.

When his eyes started to droop, he yawned and put his comic on his night stand, closing his eyes and hoping for no nightmares for the night.

**Dream**

_Alfred was twenty one, and had not been out of college for very long. He had started his job as a fireman a couple of months ago, and was slowly but surely getting to know his team and the ways of his dream job. His first mission had been absolutely terrifying, but thankfully, he and the others had put out the fire, and had saved the people trapped in the building._

_Tonight, he and the others had been called from their rooms in the firehouse building, and this was an emergency. Apparently, this fire was heading for the community where a lot of the people in town lived. It was originally a forest fire, but had spread to the houses. So, Alfred and the others quickly got on their helmets and uniforms, heading to the fire truck as quick as possible. _

_Alfred had jumped on the truck, and was hanging off the side of it as the chief drove the vehicle closer to the fire. Alfred's eyes widened as he took it all in, never seeing a fire this huge before. He felt a strike of fear in his heart as they approached it, but he crushed those fears and took a deep breath. He and four of his team, got out of the truck, and headed straight into the fire, careful not to touch anything, and shouting for any survivors._

_"__HELLO?! THE HEROS ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOU! PLEASE, IF YOU CAN HEAR US, MAKE ANY SOUND THAT YOU CAN!" Alfred had shouted, looking into the rooms around the house where the fire had gotten to._

_Thankfully, everyone in the other houses in the neighborhood had gotten out and were standing in the middle of the street , looking in horror. Alfred heard a quiet shout of "Please help!" Coming from up stairs. Alfred's eyes had widened, and he ran up them quickly and carefully, not wanting the steps to fall and crash._

_He looked into the nearest bedroom, and saw a man and woman on the ground coughing from the smoke, and the fire reached closer to them. They looked like they were trying to head into the room beside theirs, but Alfred didn't notice that, too focused on trying to help these people and get them out of this fire._

_"__YO GUYS! COME UP AND HURRY! THERE'S TWO PEOPLE WHO ARE ALIVE UP HERE!" Alfred shouted, and he sighed with relief as the others came and took them away._

_"__Wait! My son is in the other bedroom!" The woman cried out, the man saying "He's only a child and the smoke is getting thicker!" Alfred nodded and ran to the bedroom, kicking the door open and looking around for the child. _

_He saw the boy lying on the floor, coughing and looking very pale, almost as if he was dying. The fireman had never ran so fast before, as he ran to the boy's side, picking him up gently. He gasped and dodged as a piece of the roof came crashing down, almost hitting Alfred and the boy in his arms. He looked down and grew worried as the boy's eyes started to slowly close._

_"__Hey, I need you to keep your eyes open little dude. The hero is here, and you are going to be fine. We're almost out, so stay awake okay?" _

_The boy shook his head, and whispered "I know I'm dying…I can feel my chest tightening, and I can barely breathe. B-But if I don't make it…at my funeral, you'll see a beautiful girl…she has the most wonderful brown eyes, and red hair. She'll be in a white dress I'm guessing…But will you please tell her that HRE loved her and will continue to love her with all of his heart forever? Even after death?" _

_Alfred continued to run through the house, and was shocked at the boy's words. Wait…so he could see color? He did say that the girl had brown eyes…Alfred had nodded, and the boy smiled at the fireman, closing his eyes and letting out a final breath. _

_Alfred ran as fast as he could out of the house, but he knew it was no use…_

_HRE was dead._

**End of dream**

Alfred sat up in his bed, gasping for air to come into his lungs as a tear ran down his face. God, he still regretted what had happened, and felt so guilty for it. He had told the girl at the funeral what HRE had said, and she had smiled, tiny tears still slipping down her face.

He sighed, and turned on his lamp, once again, getting his comic out and reading to get his mind off of the boy's death. He jumped when he heard his phone go off, and he knew that it was the chief calling. He quickly picked up the device, and answered the call. "Hey, what's up chief?" Alfred said, already getting out of bed and putting on his jeans and a superman shirt.

"Alfred, this is an emergency. This fire is getting bad and out of control. So you need to get your ass up here ASAP." Alfred's grin fell off his face and tried to block the memories of the fire that happened a few years ago.

"Okay chief. I'm on my way." The chief started to explain to him where the fire was at currently, and where it had started. Alfred started to drive his car faster as he more worried. Turns out, that fire had started at the local pastry shop, which his friend, Francis Bonnevoy owned.

They had been friends for a long time, and they always jokingly flirted with each other, and talked about when they were in school and their fond memories. He turned down the road where the fire house was at, and jumped out of his car, running and getting on his uniform and helmet. He saw that the others were doing the same, and as soon as he was finished, he ran to the fire truck, grabbing onto the side of it as they headed off toward the fire.

It was heading toward the library that was two stories high, and the person who owned the place, couldn't get out. As fast as possible, and under five minutes, the firemen got to the pastry shop, and started to hose it down, while Alfred ran in to save his friend.

"FRANCIS! DUDE WHERE ARE YOU?!" He heard a voice that sounded French, and quickly headed towards the kitchen. He saw the man coughing and gasping for air as the smoke entered his lugs, and Alfred grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the fire. Francis had burns on his face, arms, and hands, but there was no other damage than that.

Alfred sighed happily as he put Francis down, and the medical team started to tend to him. "Thank you Alfred~ You truly saved my life. Thank goodness my dear Joan is out with her mother, and was not here to be hurt." Alfred grinned at him, and clasped his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Anytime dude! You know I'm the hero!" Francis smiled back, but winced when a nurse started to tend to his injuries.

Before the fireman could say anything, he looked at the library, and his eyes widened as he saw how huge the fire was. He quickly ran to the building, and was afraid to enter it, since it looked like it would collapse any moment. However, that fear went away when he heard shouting coming from the second story.

"SOMEONE COME BLOODY SAVE ME!"

Alfred ran into the building, dodging the fire and the falling debris that threatened to crush him. He looked around and said "I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU! DUDE CAN YOU PLEASE YELL ONE MORE TIME SO I CAN FIND YOU?!"

He almost smiled when he heard a voice with a British accent yell back "I'M ON THE DAMN SECOND FLOOR!" Alfred ran up the stairs, and had a quick flashback of when he was running though the boy's house a few years ago, trying to hurry and save a life.

Alfred shook his head and continued running with all of his strength to the second story. Once he was there, he looked around, trying to find the person who had been yelling earlier. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw a man shorter than him, on his knees and gasping for air and coughing. Alfred ran over to him, and picked the man up bridal style, surprised at how light he was.

"Dude, just try to breathe in as little as possible. I'm gonna get you out of here, just don't close your eyes." The man glared at him before scoffing and saying "Like I would die in such a horrific way. Just hurry the bloody hell up."

Alfred grinned at the man, and ran down the steps as fast as he could, holding the man tighter as he started to cough again. "You're gonna be okay dude. The hero is here." Alfred said softly, finally getting across the room of the first story and bursting through the doors.

The man in his arms gasped and took a deep breath, as air started to fill his lungs again. Alfred brought him to the medical team, asking him "So, what's your name dude?" The man winced as he was out down, since burns were covering his entire body, and a doctor started to out a type of salve on the burns.

"A-Arthur Kirkland." Alfred grinned and took off his glove to shake his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you Artie. I'm Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me your hero~" Arthur blushed some, but smiled a bit as he shook Alfred's hand.

That's when their world changed completely.

All of a sudden, Alfred was looking into bright green eyes, and his hand was holding a paler hand then his own. He could see the bright red and orange fire, and the stars that were shining in the night sky. '_Holy shit.'_ Alfred thought, and he could tell that Arthur was thinking the same thing.

Arthur was looking into Alfred's deep blue eyes, shining with something he couldn't make out. Arthur suddenly blushed brightly as the other started rubbing circles on his hand with his thumb, still looking into Arthur's eyes. "W-What the hell is it?" Arthur snapped at the other. Alfred smiled softly at him and took off his helmet, putting his other hand on the British man's cheek where it wasn't burned.

"I finally found you…After twenty four years of searching, I finally found you."

Arthur looked down and scoffed, saying "Yeah yeah, whatever git."

Alfred tilted his chin up, and smiled at Arthur, saying "Will you let me be your hero Artie?" The fireman grinned as Arthur scowled slightly but nodded his head shyly.

The two of them didn't know why, but they both leaned in at the same time, and met to share a hesitant, but longing kiss. Alfred brought his arms around Arthur's waist, and gently held him, the other holding his hands, since he couldn't really move his arms due to the burns.

Francis saw this and smiled, taking a picture of the two and sending it to his girlfriend Joan. The two parted after a while, and they both felt the warmth in their hearts that everyone talked about.

Alfred leaned his forehead against Arthurs, and closed his eyes, whispering "I'll be your hero Artie, and I'll love you with all of my heart even beyond death dude." Arthur blushed and closed his eyes as well, smiling a bit as he took in the wonderful feeling in his chest.

"Whatever you git…but I love you too…" And so, they became each other's hero's.

Arthur would always hold and comfort Alfred every time he had a nightmare about HRE, and would listen to the fireman's fears that clenched his heart. Alfred listened as Arthur told him about how everyone had bullied him emotionally, and physically all throughout his life.

How his family basically neglected him, and treated him horribly since he was into punk and dressed like an 'emo' or 'goth'. They held each other every night, and they continue to grow closer and closer each day and night.

They finally have their own personal hero, and they can see them in color**.**

**AN: HEY GUYS! So I hoped you liked this chapter~ Okay, so I believe in both theories about Germany and HRE. But this one in this chapter, is when HRE and Germany are not the same person. The girl at the funeral was Italy as a child (obviously). SO~ I'm not sure when I'll update this again, but the next chapter will be SuFin! After that, maybe DenNor, and then whatever anyone else requests :) So, until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It has been a few months….I AM SO SORRY OH MY GOSH. I have no words to express how sorry I am to have kept everyone waiting. Lots of things have happened, along with the fact that I have had NO inspiration for this AT ALL. Last night when I was trying to go to sleep (Didn't get to sleep until about…3:00am?) When I realized that the reason why I couldn't go to sleep was because inspiration for this was flowing through my head so I had to write it out or I would lose it! So this happened~! I hope you guys like it AND I PROMISE WITH ALL OF MY HEART, that I will get to everyone's pairings at some point. By the way, I'm not gonna write Sweden's accent because I don't wanna confuse people XD I love you guys so much and thank you guys for supporting this story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, the anime, NADA. Anyway, ONWARDS READERS!**

It was Christmas time in the town where people found their soul mates.

There was a young man named Tino Väinämöinen, who was extremely excited and happy. More so than usual, and that's really saying something. Why was he so ecstatic? Because of the holiday of course!

He had loved Christmas ever since he was a child living in Finland. It was the only time his parents ever seemed to stop fighting and get along for the sake of the holiday. His parents wouldn't really talk to each other much during the day, but it was way better than hearing all of the screaming and yelling from the young boy's parents.

His mother would bring Tino into their kitchen, and start to make Christmas dinner and all types of different sweets. Tino would help his mother out, and laugh when they got into food fights while his father would go out to get the Christmas presents from his car. The Christmas decorations would be hanging all over the small yet cozy house, with lights shining all over the place and a huge tree in the center of the living room.

Those were Tino's fondest and sweetest memories he had of his childhood. When he was 11 years old, that was when the worst day of his life occurred. His mom and dad had come to talk to him together, which was really odd, considering that the two always tried to stay away from each other after a fight.

Tino had been playing in his room by himself, laughing slightly as he played with his toys when the two had come in the room. Tino had noticed that the two had nervous smiles on their faces, and had thought it was really weird since they hardly ever smiled around each other.

"Sweetie…We need to talk." His mother had said, going over to Tino to pet his hair. His father had awkwardly gone over to his son as well, making sure to keep his distance away from his wife.

Tino felt his heart start to race as anxiety flew through his veins. What did his parents need to talk to him about? Was it about that test he completely flunked the other day? No…They were never really concerned about his school career as long as he got decent grades.

Was he being too loud? No…His parents couldn't possibly hear him over the arguments they had. Were they finally getting…a divorce? Tino felt his heart stop for a moment at that thought, and panic start to settle inside him.

His father was sitting next to him, as he sighed and said quietly "Tino…? I'm so sorry…" Tino stared at his father confusingly, and then turned to his mother who had a tear streaming down her face. "Mom? Dad? Whats wrong…?" Tino asked, tilting his head.

His father just hugged him tight while his mother held his hand. "Hun…We're getting a divorce…" His mother said gently, almost as if she were afraid Tino would break down any minute.

Tino didn't feel anything particular in that moment. He felt numb if he had to describe how he was feeling. He sat still for a minute, not quite believing what he had just heard. "…What?" Tino asked softly, looking at his hands like they were the most interesting hands in the world.

His mother and father seemed to sigh at the same time as his father said gently to Tino "Son…You've heard the fighting between your mom and I, we know you have. We just…can't do this anymore." Tino continued to blink at his hands, not sure how to respond. He knew this was going to happen someday, normal parents didn't yell and scream at each other all the time like his did.

"We don't love each other like we used to sweet heart. I'm so sorry, I wish there was another way…" His mother said sadly.

Now, why are their hearts not cracking? Why aren't their worlds dulling in color? Well, it is true that you only get ONE soul mate in your life. One, and that's it. However, this doesn't mean that you'll love them for the rest of your life, or that you'll even love them in the first place.

In scientific terms, your soul mate is the person you're supposed to be with; your match, and who causes your sight to see color. Most of the time however, two soul mates actually really do love each other, and stay with their partner for their entire life.

Unfortunately, this didn't happen for Tino's parents. Now in the beginning when they first found each other, they truly did love one another. But a few years after having their only son…Both of them began to feel irritated, sad, and just…unhappy around their 'soul mate'.

The stayed together as long as they did for their son's sake, not wanting to cause Tino to be sad. Even though they started to hate each other, the parents really did love their son and only wanted him to be happy. But…It was just too much for the couple. They had started seeing other people without letting the other know.

Now how can this happen? Well like I said, you don't have to love your soul mate. That's just the person who is supposed to be your match and causes you to see color. But when a situation like this happens, your vision becomes blurry. There are a few theories as to why this happens, but no one really knows why. Thankfully, all you need are some glasses and you can see the colors as clear as day.

Tino's mother had been seeing a beautiful woman from Belguim, and the woman had claimed that she could see color everywhere ever since he met her, and she made Tino's mom happy. So she had started to go out with this woman behind her husband's back.

Unknown to Tino's mother, her husband had come across the same situation, and was happier than he had been in years. So when the two found this out, they had both talked and agreed to remain friends for their son, and that they would share the custody of Tino. Slowly, tears came to Tino's eyes as he stood up quickly, scaring the parents a bit.

"Get out." Tino said quietly, his hands shaking as he sat on his bed and started to cry. His father, who couldn't bear to see his son crying like this, had nodded stiffly and went down stairs to call the courthouse. His mother sat down next to him and hugged him gently, singing an old Finnish lullaby to him.

"Hunaja, it's going to be okay…Think of it like this, you'll get two Christmas's, two birthdays, two of everything baby…Your father and I still care about each other… We'll still be friends, and you don't have to choose between the two of us. You'll get to see your dad Friday through Sunday, and come back to stay with me on Monday all the way until Friday." His mother said after Tino had stopped crying.

She felt her heart break at the sight of her son's unique violet eyes filled with sadness, and she hugged him closer. Tino didn't say anything, which worried her mother slightly since he loved to talk ALL the time.

"…Okay…" Tino said quietly, and his mother left her son to be alone, knowing he needed some time to himself. Tino's parents had gotten divorced in court two weeks later, his mom keeping the house they all originally lived in and inviting her girlfriend to move in. His father had decided to move in with his girlfriend, and the parents were happy with their partners.

Tino however, took years to get over this, and didn't talk as much for a long time. He didn't talk to the woman named Bella who lived with him and his mom, even though she was very sweet and always tried to make Tino happy. Neither did he talk to the woman from America named Amelia when he went to his dad's house every weekend.

However, when the Finnish boy was 15, he had finally started to move on, and would talk to Bella and Amelia without feeling anger in his heart. Bella and Amelia of course, had been ecstatic about this, and had managed to bring Tino out of the shell he had created over the years.

When Tino was 19, he had moved to Italy simply because of the people he had heard about. He had heard that the people were very kind, and came from all around the world, which made Tino excited. He had always wanted to travel, and as soon as he had graduated Highschool, he had taken the saved money he had, and had come to the town.

Amelia, Bella, his father, and his mother had all hugged him and wished him good luck, and before he knew it, he was happily making many friends. Now at the age of 21, he owned the Christmas shop a few blocks away from Francis's bakery.

He snapped out of his thoughts from his childhood when he heard the door bell go off as someone entered the store. Now it wasn't always a Christmas shop, since the holiday didn't go all year. (As much as Tino wished it did) From January to November, Tino's shop was transformed into a pet shop.

He absolutely loved animals, especially dogs, so he figured why not? Tino sat up from behind the counter, and looked up to see who his customer was. He had to stifle the gasp that would have escaped his lips.

The man looking around was…intimidating to say the least. He was way taller than Tino, and was wearing a glare on his face. He had a strong jaw, and looked to be quite strong, maybe even stronger than his friend's boyfriend Ludwig. However, despite all this, Tino did find the man to be quite handsome, even if he couldn't see color.

Tino quickly put a bright smile on his face, and called out to the man looking around. "Hei! Need any help?" Tino asked, coming around the counter to walk up to him. The tall man looked up from the dog toys and saw that a rather cute man was walking towards him. The Swede blushed a bit and looked back down at the toys, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"Um, sure…" The Swedish man answered, his eyes widening when he saw Tino's smile. '_I don t know how or when, but I'm going to make him my wife.'_ He thought to himself. Tino grinned and gestured for the Swede to come up to the front desk so he could help.

When they got to the front counter, Tino looked at the man in front of him and said "I don't think I've seen you around, what's your name?" The man in front of him looked at him, well, glared, but it didn't really bother Tino since he was used to Lovino's glares. He heard the man sigh quietly as he went to the back to get the other toys they had.

"Berwald." It took a moment to get what Berwald had said, since the Swede had a very thick accent, but once Tino understood, he brought the box of toys from the back. As he sat the box down on the counter, he smiled sweetly at Berwald and said "Berwald? That's a nice name~ My name is Tino and I'm from Finland! Where are you from?"

Berwald looked slightly shocked, since no one really ever talked to him because of his scary face. He had a tendency to glare but that was because of his bad eyesight. Yeah he wore glasses, but even with them on his vision was still slightly blurry. "Sweden." Berwald answered quietly. Finland's smile seemed to widen a bit as he looked at Berwald's eyes, both seeming to forget about the reason why the Swede had come here in the first place.

"Really?! Well it looks like we're neighbors~" Tino answered, giggling slightly. Berwald almost died from how cute he thought Tino's laugh was. Berwald smiled slightly, and the two continued to talk for a few hours, forgetting about the box of toys.

Their talk ranged from Tino's slight obsession with the Moomins tv show, to how Berwald was the most stereotypical Swede Tino had ever met. They talked about their families, their homes, what life was like for them. Pretty much everything.

Neither Tino nor Berwald knew why they talked for so long, but Tino just couldn't help but want to talk to Berwald. The Swedish man felt the exact same. The only reason why they stopped talking in the first place was because night had started to fall. Tino gasped slightly as he noticed this.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know how late it was getting Berwald." Tino said, smiling sheepishly. Berwald just shook his head and waved his hand. "It's fine, really. I don't mind at all." Berwald said, smiling a very tiny smile. Tino saw this and grinned, holding out his hand.

"Well it was nice to meet you Berwald~! I hope I see you soon." Tino said. Berwald nodded and reached his hand out to shake the smaller man's hand. "I'll come here tomorrow." Berwld said, before grabbing Tino's soft hand and shaking it.

Tino gasped as his eyes were assaulted with the most beautiful shade of blue. Berwald's eyes widened and he continued to look at the beautiful violet eyes in front of him. For the first time in his life, the Swedish man smiled widely.

Tino looked at Berwald's features, from his blond hair, slightly pale skin, and then back to his wonderful deep blue eyes. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming…" Tino whispered, his eyes watering as Berwald took both of his small hands into the man's bigger stronger hands.

"I promise you're not dreaming Tino…" Berwald whispered back, wiping away Tino's happy tears. Smiling so big that his whole face hurt, the Finnish man jumped over the counter into Berwald's arms. Slightly surprised, Berwald easily caught Tino in his arms, and spun him around as Tino laughed.

After a moment of pure joy, Berwald put Tino down and looked into his eyes. "Tino…?" He asked, holding the Finnish man's small hands. Tino looked up happily and replied "Yeah?"

Berwald leaned down close to Tino's face, making them both blush slightly. "C-Can I kiss you…?" Berwald asked, knowing that his answer was a yes when Tino started to lean in closer and close his eyes.

"Yes…" But by the time he manage to get that one word passed his lips, Berwald had taken the lead and pressed his lips against Tino's. It was a small, innocent kiss but it was full with love and adoration.

After their sweet moment, the two parted and Tino couldn't help but laugh as he looked at the clock. "What is it Tino?" Berwald asked confusingly, still smiling slightly. Tino pointed to the clock on the far wall, the clock saying that it was midnight. It was officially Christmas Eve.

Berwald chuckled slightly. "I love you Tino…" The Swede said quietly, not being able to look away from the enchanting violet eyes. Tino grinned brightly and kissed Berwald's cheek, hugging the taller man. "I love you too!" He said happily.

The two continued to hug each other for a while, whispering forms of endearment until the sun came up. Eventually the two realized that their shops would be opening soon. Berwald had a shop that he just opened the other day that sold IKEA furniture.

Eventually later that day, Tino had called up his family and told them about Berwald. As expected of his family, his mother cried, Bella quickly started asking questions about this man while holding her wife. His father had been grinning ear to ear and had demanded that his son come home with Berwald so that they could meet him. Amelia had started cheering on the phone, making Tino wince but laugh, used to her loud nature.

Berwald had told the only people he considered to be his family about it, Mathias, Lukas, and Emil. Mathias had done pretty much the same as Amelia, except more annoying, while Lukas slapped the Danish man on the back of his head, congratulating Berwald quietly. Emil had nodded and smiled some, not really saying much.

After a few months, Berwald had met Tino's family, and Tino had met Berwald's family as well. Where were they now? They were sharing a house together not far from the town, and simply watching the sun rise as they did every Saturday.

Tino and Berwald were as happy as could be, and would always be together to hold each other close as they watched the sun come up and brighten their day in color.

**AN: Hey guys~! So I really hope this wasn't too OOC…I've never written for Finland or Sweden so I tried. Anyway, not sure when the next update is gonna be, but the next chapter will either be AusHun or DenNor. So until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


End file.
